Conventionally, when a print control apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) sends a print command to a print apparatus (such as a printer), a print setting screen is displayed on a display device of the print control apparatus. In the print setting screen, print conditions can be set and the print instructions can be input. The print setting screen is displayed by a program for the print apparatus (driver), which is stored in the print control apparatus. For example, JP-A-2009-217472 describes a print setting screen.